Mindless
by Jay K. Elle
Summary: The year was 1861. Maria's army was at it's height, the newborns under her and Jasper's tight control. So what was it like to be in the strongest, most organized newborn army in southern North America? And to be the only girl in it? Well, let me tell you, because you wouldn't want to miss this...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll! So this is a little story I wrote over the summer when I went through a very short Twilight phase. I just found it on my computer and I was thinking "Hey I should post this!" So here it is. I hope you guys like it and don't be afraid to review! If I get someone telling me to go onward I just might do that. XD**

**Oh, and everything's owned by Stephanie Meyer. :)**

* * *

><p>It's tough being in a newborn army, believe me. Newborn vampires are just so… so <em>hormonal<em>, if you get what I mean. Their moods are constantly changing; first they're thirsty, then they start complaining about being thirsty, and soon enough they're fighting about it. I mean _seriously_, can't they just shut up, for one day at least?

But of course they can't. There's about twenty of us in total, including Jasper and Maria, who are the leaders. Maria controls everything that goes on, including who's in her army and what territories we're to fight for. Jasper, her mate, teaches us all how to fight. Everyone respects them, though personally I'd call it fear rather than respect. Personally, I hold a strong dislike for the both of them, but I would never act on that.

When we're not out hunting, or fighting for Maria, we're usually hanging out in abandoned barns and stuff. So that's I spent most of my time, sitting in the loft of old barns with my feet dangling out of windows that had most likely once served as a hatch for hay. I came up to places like this often to try and get away from my fellow newborns. I often get headaches from them, not because they're too loud or anything, but because they're thoughts drive me crazy. I guess you could say that I read minds, but just in a more advanced way. I was in the process of learning how to control it, but it's kind of lengthy and demanding.

Sitting here, doing nothing but staring out at the night sky, was the one of the few ways that calm down my headaches. I liked being along with just only _my_ thoughts in my head. I could still hear the newborn's thoughts, because they're just below me, but they're somewhat quieter when there's a little distance. It's only when I'm in complete seclusion do I have total peace, but that's a rarity.

So I just have to deal with it, and make the best of what I have.

Now when I have one of these headaches, most of the vampires know better than to bother me. Apparently I'm a little… moody during these times.

I was maybe the seventh person to be selected for Maria's army, so I'm one of the oldest newborns. Even when Maria figured out I was a girl, when she wanted only boys, she kept me because she knew of the powers I possessed. Of course Jasper had to pay for his mistake later, but as much as she tried to hide it, she seemed happy to have a female in her midst.

There was a creak behind me, and my mind was drifting away from me and toward the vampire approaching.

I recognized the boy's thoughts. His name was Marco, a slight, small Mexican we picked up a couple of weeks ago. He's probably the youngest out of us all, maybe twelve or thirteen, but his speed and agility are far beyond any of ours. Maria and Jasper usually send him out as either a scout or a messenger.

Marco cleared his throat behind me and I turned my head to him, listening.

"Jasper's looking for you." he said in a low, slightly accented voice.

"What does he want?"

His small stature contorted into a shrug. "I don't know."

"Well, where is he?" I asked, not at all hiding my impatience.

He pointed out of the hatch. "Woods." He said quietly. "As always." My eyes followed his finger to the cluster of trees about half a mile away.

"Thanks, Marco." I sighed, standing up and wiping the back of my pants off. He stood still, drinking in my every movement as I walked over to the edge of the loft and nimbly jumped off.

Out of the twenty plus newborns all stuffed into the small barn, only two took notice of my sudden presence.

I waved at my two friends, Michael and Damien, who stood talking together in the far corner. Other than me, those two were also the oldest newborns in the group. We were all friends before we were vampires, when I was dressing as a boy to be able to play soccer and other games with them, and we're all friends now. Only now they know the real me. Not Jack, but Jackie Blackthorn, my real name. Of course 'Jack' slips everyone in a while, but I really don't mind.

I tore my eyes off of their faces and walked out of the barn into the open field. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, then ran in the direction of the woods.

* * *

><p>I appreciate the quietness of the trees. They don't think. And I took my time walking past them, taking in the absolute silence.<p>

The barn loft's great, but sometimes I still get glimpses of what the others are thinking about. If I could, I would come out here everyday. But as much as I want to, I know I have to stay close to the others.

The quieteness didn't last long, and soon enough I was hearing the normal, spastic thoughts of Jasper. He was worrying. Again. About Maria. About the newborns. About _everything_.

His thoughts led me to the clearing in the middle of the woods, as usual. And as usual I said. "Marco told me you were looking for me."

My eyes picked up a slight nod. Jasper was standing in the center of the clearing, staring at the ground. As I approached and was within a couple of feet of him, he looked up.

"Training?" I asked, almost whining at the thought.

"Yes." He said sharply.

Wincing at his sudden coldness, I sat cross-legged on the ground in front of him.

Jasper paced slowly in a large circle around me.

"You shouldn't have to take that from Maria." I said, responding to one of his thoughts.

He stopped immediately, glaring.

I murmured a 'sorry' before closing my eyes and focusing on absolutely nothing. This is part of what I've been working on, defending my thoughts and closing up my mind so I can't always hear everyone else's. Lucky for Jasper, he gets to be the guinea pig.

"Block out my thoughts." He said. I heard him resume his pacing.

The sudden images in my mind weren't mine. I was Jasper, fighting his battles, remembering his memories. I tried to focus on me, on who I was, but I couldn't block out the clear crisp pictures running through my head.

"I c-can't-" I stammered, shaking my head a little.

His thoughts became more emotional: his feelings when he was killing a vampire, and that vampire's feelings since he had the gift with emotions. The sudden anxiety and fear was overpowering.

Jasper must have sensed it too, and he let up. The pictures disappeared and his regular fluttering thoughts cropped back up.

"What was that?" he asked, baring his teeth. "Don't let the emotions get to you!"

"I'm trying-"

"Try harder. Again."

The memories flooded back into my head. I sorted everything apart, never staying on one particular memory for more than a few seconds. I imagines barriers looming around me, protecting my mind. My thoughts went momentarily blank, but it was as if the barriers were made of paper and the pictures came back.

"Keep trying…" he persisted.

I gritted my teeth, imagining a stronger barrier. But his thoughts were too strong and I got distracted. Once again it crumpled, useless.

Jasper was thinking of so many things that they were flickering in and out of my vision. He was constantly changing his mind, and they all were starting to blur together.

"Stop it!" I snapped. I pressed the palms of my hands to my eyes, trying to suppress the pounding headache I was getting.

The thoughts disappeared.

"I can't do it." I mumbled.

"You have to keep trying." Jasper hissed, suddenly very close to my left ear. "Focus!"

Without warning, his memories were once again my memories. I gasped as my headache escalated.

"Get the _hell_ out of my head!"

My defense suddenly became my offense. I threw all the thoughts back at him, overloading his own mind. The edges of my own mind thickened, becoming towering steel walls.

I guess Jasper sensed my anxiety going away. Two hands firmly grabbed my shoulders.

"Jackie? Can you hear anything?" he asked.

"No." I breathed, relieved.

"I told you." He confirmed, and my relaxed feelings disappeared in a moment. "You just needed to be under pressure." I gritted my teeth and stared back at him as he grabbed my hand, and rather forcefully, helped me up.

"Well you can now block me out, but what about more than one person at a time?" he asked, more to himself than to me. I was about to protest, because my headache was finally subsiding, but he waved to the woods behind me.

I turned around and groaned.

I recognized the two vampires walking towards us. Will and Johnny, two seventeen year olds. They were about half a year old now, but neither of them have shown any signs of coming out of the newborn stage yet. I knew Will better than his friend, because he and Michael were pretty close. Will smiled when he saw me looking at him.

"Can you hear them?" Jasper asked quietly.

I focused on them as they approached. After a minute I shook my head. "No."

Will, the slightly smaller one, was the first to speak up.

"Marco sent us." He said, his voice piercing the pleasant quietness. Johnny nodded his head in agreement. His eyes passed over me suspiciously.

Jasper's hands clamped down on my shoulders. I hadn't even noticed him move to stand behind me.

Jasper decided to get right to the point. "I need you to think of your strongest memory." He said. "Your most powerful and emotional memory." He paused, waiting as the two boys took this in.

"Do you got it?" He asked.

Johnny nodded slightly and I felt something shift outside of my mind.

"Will?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I got one." he said.

"Good." Jasper pushed me towards them, then let go and backed up several steps.

"You still can't hear them?"

I shook my head.

"Are you still thinking?" He said to the two boys.

"Yeah."

"Ok, Jackie, what about now?"

"No…" But I stopped, thinking. I could feel the three pinpricks behind the walls, two in front and one from behind. I could hear shadows of someone's thoughts, almost like a crack in a damn.

"I hear something…" I mumbled, cocking my head to the side.

"Don't focus on it!" Jasper scolded.

But it was too late. The crack grew larger, and like water breaking through a damn, foreign thoughts flooded into my mind.

I saw Will at his mother's bedside. She was dying, and Will was holding one of her pale hands. She gave a dry cough, and in a cracked whisper she said, 'Take care of your brother'. Will was trying to hold back tears. He nodded and bit his lip, holding back a sob.

Not wanting to see anymore, I pushed Will's memory away. I recognized Jasper's thoughts in the mix, I see them so often. Johnny's were something like Will's but instead he was thinking about his older brother, who was killed in the war. A Confederate soldier was standing at the doorway, his hat held to his chest. I saw his mother collapse, her head buried in her hands. Johnny rushed forward to help her while the soldier disappeared back to his horse waiting outside.

"No, stop!" I shouted. I heard my pained voice reverberate through the woods. I was once again on the ground, my head buried in my hands. Strong hands grabbed my arms and I was pulled back up.

It was Will, and he was supporting most of my weight. I was crying, a choked up noise coming from the back of my throat.

"You almost had it!" Jasper roared.

"I'm s-sorry." I stuttered. I cringed into Will's arms.

Jasper just groaned and threw his hands up in desperation. He scratched his head, then turned back to me.

"You need to learn this!" He said. "You have to keep trying."

"I can't-"

"Jasper she needs a break." snapped Will.

"We don't have the time." he growled through gritted teeth.

"Well, you better make time." Will said in the same tone.

Jasper seemed to think better than going against his own vampires. A noise escaped from the back of his throat.

"Go then." He hissed, so low that I barely even heard it.

Will tugged on my arm, and with one last look at Jasper, I disappeared with him and Johnny into the woods.

"Thanks." I said softly after we reached the barn.

"No problem." said Will. He smiled then pushed open the door to talk to some of the other vampires.

Johnny silently walked past me, and I followed him in. Everyone's thoughts overflowed my mind, but I just gritted my teeth, ignored the headache, and looked around to find Michael and Damien. They were in the exact same spot as they were before, so I leaned against the wall next to them.

"Jasper?" Damien whispered, reading my face.

"Yep."

"That guy's gotta lighten up." whispered Michael.

"Will practically yelled that at him." I murmured.

"Will?" he asked. "Why was Will there?"

I sighed. "I finally got the whole defense thing down, then Jasper goes and pushes it further. He wanted me to block out Will and Johnny and him all at once. When I couldn't do it, Will came to my defense."

"So would I." Michael confirmed. "Actually I would say a few more things than that…" He stopped, and I didn't need to be able to read his mind to know what he was thinking.

Damien barked out a laugh and a few heads turned in our direction. He lowered his voice. "Yeah, you show him!" He said. "I'd like to see what happens."

Michael shoved him in the shoulder, and Damien, being smaller than him, toppled sideways and fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'.

I bit back a laugh and Michael threw an arm over my shoulder.

"We shouldn't hang out with this loser." He smirked, throwing his thumb in Damien's direction. He shook his long brown hair out of his face and looked down at Damien, who was now climbing back to his feet. He smiled evilly, then lunged at Michael. I jumped away in surprise.

Some of the newborns saw the wrestling match that was occurring in front of me. A circle was forming, and I heard Will's voice loud and clear.

"Those two fighting over you again, Jackie?"

I smiled, drinking in the sight before me. This was one of those rare happy moments that happen when we're all together. With Jasper being absent for so long, and no one bending the emotions in the barn, everyone's minds were all their own. Jasper wasn't bending their feelings, and everything just felt… normal.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope that was a good start! :) Like basically everyone here, I like replies :D Feel free to leave them.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I just edited this part, as I might do with a couple of the other chappies. But whatevs for now :) I hope it was okay! Leave your replies! -Love from Jay.**

* * *

><p>Michael had Damien in a headlock when Jasper and Maria walked through the wooden double doors on the northern side of the barn. Me, along with all the other newborns, froze. Jasper took in the sight before him, and a small, almost evil smile played over his girlfriend's lips.<p>

"You're not going to finish him, are you?" She asked cooly, the smile growing ever so bigger.

Michael's red eyes stared intently at Maria before he shook his head and let go of his friend.

"No?" Maria's smile faltered.

I saw some of the newborns shift uncomfortably; they know what happened to previous newborns who've disappointed her. No one wanted to feel that wrath.

But Maria just shrugged it off, something almost uncharacteristic. I wanted to search through her thoughts, to find out what's going on in that head of hers, but something pulled me back and I found myself focusing instead on my mind and the thoughts of the newborns around me..

Maria turned back to Jasper, her ivory skin glowing in the moonlight coming through the roof, and grasped one of his hand in both of hers. I could hear faint whispers as she spoke quickly into his ear. I saw her glance around at a couple of newborns, and out of the corner of my eye I saw a few of them bristle nervously. I kept my eyes on her though, waiting for any sign of what she was up to.

I cast a quick look to Damien, who took his spot next to me, rubbing the back of his neck in the process. Michael was smiling, but I could sense his tensity as his eyes once again fell on the couple radiating the power that unnerved everyone in the room.

"Are you ok?" I asked quietly, nudging Damien with my arm.

Damien nodded, turning his crimson colored eyes to stare at me. "Yeah, I'm fine." he said slowly, but I could sense his thought's were filled with worry.

Maria pulled away from Jasper, smiling as he nodded to whatever she had said. She looked once more at all of us, then left the barn.

Michael, Damien, and I intently watched Jasper as he moved around the barn, tapping on the shoulders of a couple of newborns. I felt their worries and excitements spike through their thoughts, but Jasper's gift quickly took the control and calmed them down a bit. One by one they disappeared through the double doors.

Finally, he came over to the three of us.

"I need your assistance." He said.

I swapped a cautious look with my friends before I briefly nodded.

Jasper gestured for us to leave the barn, and we did, quietly following behind him. The others were gathered around in a small circle, whispering to one another.

"Maria wants us to find some new recruits." Jasper said, silencing everyone at once. "There's a town about a hundred miles south. Jackie, sense out anyone with potential," I nodded, "Lure them out by themselves, I'll take care of the rest. And _don't _draw too much attention to yourselves."

So Maria needed more recruits. Great, like I could handle more newborn vampire thoughts...

I subconsciously watched Damien and Michael talk privately to Jasper, but I wasn't paying too much attention to anything they said. I was flexing my mind, building and rebuilding the weak barriers around my mind. I tried to push the growing headache away, as well as the whispering foreign thoughts that drifted in and out of my conscience.

I suddenly felt… anxious. I knew my barriers wouldn't hold, and what if that distracted me from our mission?

Jasper seemed to sense my nervousness because he turned back to me, an almost annoyed expression passing over his face. I took in a deep, lingering breath -even though I didn't need one, to try and calm my thoughts. Whatever happens, happens. I could get through this.

We started off without him speaking to me, but I could still tell he was annoyed with my anxiety.

We ran south, all of us following Jasper as he led the way. We weaved in and out of trees, through hills, and one time over a creek. I let my mind expand and slowly absorb my surroundings, picking up the thoughts of the small group of newborns. As time passed, pinpricks of minds were slowly creeping closer, and as we neared the small town, I was finally able to separate each individual's thoughts.

I skidded to a halt, upheaving crunchy brown leaves. My anxiety was finally overtaking me.

It felt like someone uprooted a tree, then hit me with it. Michael and I were suddenly on the ground, a tangle of limbs. Damien quickly stopped to avoid tripping over us and smiled at our disheveled faces.

"Jackie what happened?" Michael asked quickly, ignoring the look Damien was sending us. He brushed out his brown hair, dislodging some leaves.

Jasper stopped when he noticed three of his newborns were missing. I threw my black hair over my shoulder and watched him stop and turn around to face us.

"Jackie?" He asked loudly, bringing everyone else to a halt with him.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry." I murmured, answering both his and Michael's question. Damien pulled me to my feet, questioning glimmering in his crimson eyes, but he kept quiet. Jasper gestured for us to continue on.

"What was that, Jackie?" questioned Michael. His pacing slipped into a trot so he could stay at my side as we continued.

"I can sense them." I whispered, nodding my head in the direction of the town. "All of them… It's overwhelming."

Michael nodded and put a pale hand on my shoulder, then pulled away. "You'll have to get used to it." He said solemnly. "I wish I could help though."

Nodding, I pulled my jacket closer to me, despite the fact that I can't even feel the cold weather.

"Their minds are so… human." I continued. "I don't know how to explain it. And most of them are asleep, I can see their dreams..."

Michael ran his tongue over his lips. He glanced over at Damien, who had taken a place between us, Jasper, and the other newborns that were farther ahead, then looked back at me.

"Just stick with me." He said quietly. "You'll be fine."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me along faster. I pushed Damien in the back when we reached him, urging him to catch up with the rest.

The town came a closer to us faster than I would have liked it to. My eyes slipped up to the sky, my thoughts somewhat distracted. It was at least a few hours until dawn; plenty of time for our mission.

We stopped in a line on the outskirt of the town. Jasper nodded to all of us, and I watched as some of the newborns quickly dispersed into the streets of the town. Michael squeezed my hand gently. I saw Damien slip into a tavern, and heard Michael chuckle next to me. When I looked at him, he rolled his eyes, then guided me closer to the town.

My mind adjusted from child to mother, then from mother to husband. I looked around at the houses, just imagining he families inside. I breathed deeply through my nose, the scent of blood coating the back of my throat, then quickly let it out through my mouth; that certainly wouldn't help me at a place like this.

My headache was returning and growing stronger. Not only were the thoughts of the people bothering me, but the smell of blood wafting around the town was aggravating me.

But the blood wasn't only affecting me. Michael sniffed, then released my hand, suddenly taking off. I shouted after him, darting in the direction he was running towards. I tried to keep up with him, but his figure was dodging between houses and buildings so fast that it was hard to. It wasn't until he stopped before a barn did I finally catch up to him.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" I snapped.

Michael cocked his head to the side, completely ignoring me. Moving in front of him, I looked into his eyes. His pupils were blown, and the crimson color flared in the moonlight. The friendliness and compassion that usually lingered in them had left in an instant, suddenly overrun by his hunting instincts.

He strode up to the double doors of the barn and pushed one aside. It rolled on its hinges, creaking loudly in the process. Light flooded onto the ground, surrounding us in a yellow-orange hue.

"Michael?"

I could sense the person inside the barn. I saw his thoughts, once filled with unfamiliar faces before his attention was diverted. The only thoughts in Michael's mind were unnerving ones, so I moved in front of him protectively. Something twinged inside me at the sight of the teen in the barn. He standing in front of a horse, one hand on it's nose, the other frozen in mid-air with a brush. The teen's startled face fill with fear as he took in Michael's red eyes glaring down at him. I jumped forward and grabbed my friends upper arm.

"No, Michael, don't!" I put both my hands on his shoulders and pushed, despite the fact I was so much smaller than him. He glanced down at me, annoyance passing over his face.

"Move, Jackie." He stated firmly.

"No, you don't want to do this, Michael. Remember what Jasper said: No attention."

"He has potential," Michael reasoned. His eyes returned to the human teenager. I looked over my shoulder at him. He was still watching the both of us intently. The bay horse whinnied and pawed at the ground anxiously.

"Yes, but Michael, I don't think-"

"I'm sorry Jackie." He said. He removed my hands from him easily and walked past me.

The boy's fear escalated, and within a minute he was backing away from Michael. The horse neighed harshly, cantering out of the way of the vampire. The boy's green eyes followed the mare before flickering back to the approaching stranger.

In less than a second, Michael had the boy pinned to the wall, with his right arm awkwardly outstretched against the wooden panels. Michael's back hid most of the view, and as the smell of blood intensified, I closed my eyes. My thoughts weren't mine anymore, and the images that flashed through my mind were full out frightening. Through the human's eyes I saw Michael, and the lust on his face. I felt his emotions, his _terrified_ emotions, and out of sheer panic, I threw the barriers up around my mind.

The thoughts were silenced.

Everything was suddenly quiet, so I looked up, blinking open my red eyes and removing my arms from over my head, which I hadn't even realized I'd thrown up. Michael looked up from his prey, and under his figure, I noticed that the teenager had fallen to the ground, his hand clamped over his right wrist, as he was writhed in agony. His green eyes were pained as he stuttered. "G-Get away from me."

I stopped breathing, not wanting to take in the scent of the teen's blood. I made to move towards the pair, but in an instant Jasper was at my side, and I stopped in my tracks. I jumped away, surprised at the sudden presence. He took in the ghastly sight before him.

"I told you to lure them out" He growled, looking at me.

I glanced over at Michael, then back at him. "I-I tried to stop him." I whimpered.

"Obviously not hard enough." He stated through clenched teeth. He marched up to the boy on the ground and pulled him roughly to his feet. He yelped out in pain as his shoulder was almost dislocated.

"Get him out of here, the transformation will start soon."

I shook my head and backed away. Blood was dripping from between the boy's fingers clenched around his wrist. The scent was overwhelming, and I felt my throat constrict with thirst.

"Jackie, now!" He pushed the human rather forcefully in my direction. I gingerly took his arm and led him away from the barn.

The last thing I saw was Jasper glaring down at Michael. He shoved him in the chest, and the boy flew into the western wall, knocking down a shelf of tools in the process.

I guided the boy out of the two vampires' line of sight. I was pulling him at an awkward angle because his hand was still gripping his wrist, but I paid no attention.

"Let go of me!" he snapped.

I whipped around to face him, my red eyes flashing angrily. He shut up immediately, but his annoyance and anger was still visible in his expression. He winced as he tugged out of my grip, and I backed up as he fell to the ground.

"What did he do to me?" He hissed in pain.

I licked my lips and glanced nervously around. For the most part, the town was still asleep. I heard the occupants of the tavern from the other side of the town, but apart from that, everything was quiet.

"You'll find out later." I whispered.

He didn't seem to believe me, but before I could open my mouth to say more, he let out an agonized scream. I glanced around nervously, afraid someone would come out of their house and find us. I bent down to pick him up.

I was able to actually see him now that I was closer to him. He seemed to be at least a year older than me. Shaggy brown hair fell into clouded green eyes, which he squeezed shut as he tried to cope with the pain searing up his right arm. He was dressed in simple trousers and a white shirt. I closed my mouth, shunning the scent, and grabbed his arm.

"Don't touch me!" He snapped.

I ignored the demand and instead threw my other arm around his waist and helped him into a standing position. The blood that was emanating from his arm was distracting, as were the panicked thoughts going through his head. I gritted my teeth; Jasper wouldn't have picked me if he knew I couldn't handle myself around the blood.

I felt the body twist as the venom entered his heart. He shrieked again, and my sensitive ears could pick up some movement within a couple of the houses around us. We shuffled faster, and when we were finally outside the town, I let go of him and he crumpled to the ground.

A few of the newborns were leaving the town and coming to my side. A couple of them had townspeople carelessly thrown over their shoulders. Their shrieks of pain mingled together, and I had to let my eyes drift to the ground in order to clear my head.

Damien appeared at my side. He looked down at the teenager on the ground, then back at me.

"Michael bit him." I answered quickly.

"What?" Damien asked, astonishment crossing over his face.

"Jasper's with him right now." I said. I glanced back in the direction of the barn. "He told me to get him out of here." I looked back down at the boy.

"Then we should go." He said quickly, bending down to pick up the older boy despite his small stature.

With one last look at the town I gestured for the others to follow me.

* * *

><p><strong>So just a little more detailed. :) Again, don't be afraid to leave your replies! :) -Love from Jay.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So just a little something for crylaughhope who has been such a loyal reader and reviewing for me to post more. I typed this little piece up. :) It's not much, but it is something. Thanks -Jay**

A few days passed since we had the little 'town incident', as Jasper now calls it. The new-newborns -the young adults and teenagers from the town- have been changing, and Jasper put me, Damien, and a couple other vampires in charge of keeping an eye on their transformations.

However, I hate being around them. Their human minds are driving me crazy. The fear and panic is growing with every passing day, and just a few days ago their emotions began leaking into my mind, which was frightening me. I was suddenly terrified and vicious at the same time, and Damien just stood by, his red eyes inspecting my every edgy and convulsive move around them.

The boy Michael bit was the quickest one to change into his new state. I was finally able to persuade him to tell me his name, which turned out to be Andrew, or Drew, as he preferred. His bite mark healed itself, leaving a pale crescent shaped scar on his wrist. His green eyes darkened and where now a deep crimson. The change restored his strength, and he was now acquiring more every day.

Despite Jasper's grouchiness when Michael had first bit Drew, he seemed rather proud now. Then of course, just to get back at Michael, Jasper put Drew under his watch. And with me being the noble, loyal friend that I am, Michael suckered me into helping him.

So that's what most of Michael's and my time went to; Showing Drew the ropes of being a newborn.

He was a nice boy for the most part. He did occasionally go into the blood frenzies that newborns are so accustomed to, but this was expected. Otherwise, he was surprisingly down to earth. On one expedition outside the barn, he drifted off to the pastures, where a couple of horses were grazing. He was petting them, whispering to them, completely ignoring their jittery neighs. They calmed down while he talked to them, and it was that day that Michael and I figured out Drew's gift.

Yeah. He could talk to animals. How cool was that?

So we told Jasper, who made no specific response to the news and instead fell deep into thought. I guess he later told Maria, because I accidentally stumbled across her talking to him in the hay loft. Her voice was soft and inviting, and Drew's guard seemed to be dropping with every passing moment. It didn't take long for him to relax around her, and his questions became more and more common. I was standing on the ladder, the wood straining underneath my hand as I tensely listened to the exchange taking place.

"I want you to open up to others…" Maria whispered. "Talk to them… Influence them." I heard the almost inaudible shuffling of hay and creaking of floorboards. "I want you to learn about your gift.. Control it."

There was a pause, then I heard Drew's low voice. "But how?"

"Start with the ones you know best." Maria replied. "The girl. And her friends."

The girl: Me. Wait _what_?

Before I could fully register this though, a pressure on my ankle made me look down, and my confused glance was met with a red eyed glowering one. Jasper pulled me off the ladder, and I landed on the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"What are you doing?" He growled, standing over me.

I raised myself to my elbows, then struggled to my feet. "N-nothing." I stuttered, feigning innocence.

Jasper looked me up and down and raised an eyebrow, an expression conveying that he didn't believe me. "You should be out." He said. "Hunting with the others. Why are you here?"

"I'm not thirsty." I replied curtly. So it was a little lie; I was always thirsty. But today was a different. I wasn't _as_ thirsty as I usually was. The itching in the back of my throat was easy to smother, and my thoughts were being drawn elsewhere.

He smirked, amused, and I headed for the double doors to go outside. To my greatest ire, he quickly fell into step beside me. I tried to ignore him as I pushed the one of the doors open, and once we were outside, I stared absently at the stars.

After a while, Jasper broke the silence, tearing me away from my own world where I was separating my thoughts and feelings from the newborns'.

"You're changing, Jackie." He observed quietly, stuffing his hands into his pockets casually.

I looked away from the Big Dipper and glanced cautiously at his face. His red eyes stared back at me, examining my countenance. He watched me with an air of interest as he waited to see what I'd do.

"Oh?"

He nodded, and looked around at the trees we were walking past. He paused, searching for the right words. "You're becoming more… more _humane._"

I watched him, confused. "Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

A smile passed over his face, a purely entertained smile. "In Maria's view, yes, that is. She wants _newborns_, Jackie, and you're coming out of that stage."

I fell quiet, thinking again.

"...And you've become close to some of the others."

"So?" I snapped.

"Jacquelyn, do you even know how dangerous that is in your situation?"

"My situation?"

"The army, Jackie, Maria's _army._"

Of course I knew it was an army. Of course I knew Maria wanted newborns. I wasn't stupid, like Jasper was so kindly imploring. I've seen into his mind. How Maria treated Jasper, how she always asked him to do the dirty work for him. He was the one who was sent out to kill the vampires who were coming out of the newborn stage. He was the one to do everything for her. He was her great, big puppet on strings, and us her smaller, disposable pawns.

I nodded silently, my gaze falling back to the stars. Jasper really didn't need to be telling me all this. I could read his mind. If Maria really wanted me dead…

"Jacquelyn?"

Gosh did he ever just leave me alone?

"Watch yourself."

I looked at him quickly, to see if any hint of significance was written on his face. But Jasper was staring at the ground, his mind completely blank, giving off nothing.

"I will." I murmured.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I'd like to thank all of you who've liked or alerted this story! Because you all have been so awesome, I've decided to add some more. I hope it's okay . I do my best. Leave your replies! -Love from Jay.**

Jasper's little warning never left my mind for the next couple of days. For a while now I've been noticing the change in my personality. Especially from how Michael and Damien described me right after the change. But Maria couldn't just… you know, dispose of me. I think after all this time she's taken a liking to me. I _am_ the only other girl after all.

But nothing helped any of the other vampires. Maria and Jasper slowly took them out, one at a time. No one knew when their time was. No one was safe.

We all know the secret that the pair put no effort into keeping concealed. We doubt whether Maria knew that we knew, but no one said anything.

It was something that no one talked about.

Even though we were newborns, we weren't completely hell-bent on drinking blood every minute of the day. We _did_ have thoughts and opinions. We _were_ alert to the world around us.

So every time Jasper took a newborn out by himself, we share 'the glance'. We know that the end has come for that vampire, and our thoughts are suddenly on whose gonna be the replacement.

Crude, but it brings our thoughts away from the reality of our situation.

We shared one of those glances now.

Michael nudged my elbow. I tore my gaze away from Kenny's receding form to glance at him, and noticed that he was biting his lip nervously. Damien moved over to my other side, touching my hand lightly, before he spoke in a quiet whisper.

"He wasn't even here long."

I nodded, breathing deeply. When will it be our turns? When will be the last time I see Damien? Or Michael?

A loud crash ensued behind us. In the darkness of the barn, I could make out a pile of three newborns, each wrestling the other, each growling threateningly with muscles tensed.

I saw Johnny in the mix. He was larger than the two, trying the break up the fight. When one of the newborns landed a cracking blow to his thigh, he let out a feral growl and joined in without a second thought.

Jasper was gone with Kenny, no doubt into the woods so he could easily clean up after his 'job' was done. And Maria, well frankly no one knew where Maria was when she wasn't here.

So no one was here to break up the fight.

"You pushed me!"

So _that's_ what the fight was about.

Bloody hormones.

"No I didn't!"

The three separated, each crouching low and letting out another growl here or there. Stepping closer, I narrowed my eyes, taking in the familiar features behind the contorted mask of rage on one of the boys.

"Drew?"

His eyes glanced in my direction, but he crouched even lower as the other boy moved forward. The other was Will, I now realized.

"Yes, you did." Drew confirmed. Feet crunching on the hay and dirt, he lunged at the latter, both of them toppling to the ground.

Without my mind's consent, I was jumping forward, tackling Drew and knocking him sideways before he did any serious damage to Will. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Will roll away, and with Johnny's help, he stood up. Looking between me and the struggling vampire under my weight, I noticed that Johnny's eyes were still flaring blood-red as his mind decided whether or not he wanted to attack Drew.

I shook my head, reading his thoughts, and with hesitation, Johnny nodded in response, turning his attention to Will's quickly repairing body.

"Drew, you need to calm down." Speaking quietly, I shifted my position, straddling his torso as I held down his wrists at either side of his head. His dark hair fell into his eyes as he thrashed, and I felt my grip on him loosening.

I felt someone touch my shoulder, then realized that whoever it was was trying to hold Drew still as I talked to him. His feet stopped kicking, and I was able to shift my knees on the hard floor.

"Ok Drew, you've thrown a couple of punches, can you relax now?"

"Get off me!"

"No! You need to calm down!"

I glanced up at Michael and Damien, who moved to stand in front of us. Switching my eyes between them and Drew, they both kneeled down and took one of the boy's hands from my grasp. Flexing my fingers from the stiffness of trying to hold him still, I then pressed my fingertips to Drew's temples and closed my eyes.

Focusing only on Drew, I used his panicked thoughts as a guide through his mind. I sorted through his memories, pulling out more happier ones to calm him down. I hadn't quite gotten this technique down pat, but I was able to at least keep him distracted.

Jasper had tried to teach me how to control peoples thoughts. But the only problem was that I needed to maintain the contact in order shift through their mind. The purpose was to learn how to plant false images, but I didn't have enough of a realistic imagination to do so.

But I had learned how to shift through memories. I could change little things, minute things, but nothing big, in order to throw someone off. With Drew though, I just pulled at them, searching for one that would hopefully cheer him up.

I was surprised to find that some of these happier memories were about me. I pushed them away quickly, and found some older ones.

I found one from when he was human. He was in a field, the reins of a bay horse in hand as he looked up into the face of a little girl sitting on it's back.

I let the memory play through, and I felt Drew relax below me. Opening my eyes, I realized he was staring at me. His pupil's had reduced to their normal size, and his face was relaxed as he patiently watched me above him.

"Are you okay now?" I asked gently. I leaned back, taking my hands away from his temples.

He nodded. Michael and Damien let go of his hands, then back away. The person behind me let go of his legs, and I felt Drew shakily bend them at the knee.

"You sure?" I whispered, searching his eyes. I felt his mind sway in different directions as he decided on an answer. At last, and with hesitation, he nodded again, then said quietly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He propped himself on his elbows, then quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Are you gonna get off me now?"

"What? Oh, right."

Standing up, I heard someone wolf-whistle behind me, and I suddenly realized how quiet it had gotten. If I could have blushed, I would've, especially at some of the thoughts in the minds of the vampires around me. One was particularly perverted, and my head snapped around, eyeing down each person individually.

"Jackie?" Damien asked, once I made eye contact with him.

Michael smirked next to him. He knew that his thoughts were shared with everyone else's. It took every ounce of my strength to resist attacking him right then and there to wipe that hideous smirk off his face.

"Don't you guys have something better to do?" I snapped indignantly. I put my hands on my hips and scowled. Some snickered to my left, and I turned to face them instead. They cringed away, but a small smile still played at their lips.

"What's going on?" I heard Drew say behind me.

"Nothing." I said, apparently more harshly than I intended because he took a cautious step back. "It- It's nothing," I said more softly, giving him an I'll-explain-later look. He nodded, his eyes drifting back to the watching vampires.

"Well that was educational."

The crowd suddenly parted in two, and Jasper moved to the front of the crowd, arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing a smug smile, and I dropped my eyes, resisting the urge to attack him too. I felt his eyes on me, and it felt like he was standing there a millennia.

Finally, Jasper waved his hand, and the vampires dispersed. He moved closer to me, not even bothering to cover up his smile to my embarrassment.

"It's been a while since you last did that." He eyes glanced pointedly at the spot Drew and I were just a few minutes previously. "I thought you never wanted to do that again."

He had a point. A couple months ago, Jasper had me try to tamper with the mind of a vampire from another army. He wanted coordinates and names, but all I could gather was the vampire's horrific past. I'd seen his life flash before my eyes, and the after effect was horrible. I was jittery and nervous and paranoid for almost two weeks. I swore that I would never do that again.

But this time was different. I acted almost on instinct to try and help him.

"Tempting, isn't it?" Jasper asked.

"No." I said automatically. Having the chance to be in someone else's mind was not at all tempting. I mean, I guess I was a little curious about Drew's old life, but I _never_ would have done what I did in any other circumstance.

"Sure." Jasper replied.

This whole exchange was made under the quizzical gaze of Drew. My eyes flickered over to him, and when I caught his eye, he quickly looked away and cleared his throat.

"I just going to… go over there." He nodded his head in the direction behind me, and made off just a second later.

Jasper's smile widened. "I can feel your emotions, Jacquelyn. Remember that."

I glared at him, crossing my arms over my chest and huffing.

He chuckled, then walked away from me, but not before patting my shoulder.

_Gosh,_ guys can be so immature.

**So what'd you guys think? Okay? Leave your replies and tell me. :) -Love from Jay.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So again I'd like to thank those who've favourited my stories! I love you all! Do you know what would make me even happier? Replies! :) Just leave 'em if ya want. I know this chappie is super short, but I'm getting the plot developed here. :) (Gotta love plot!) It'll get more intense and detailed and intricate and more lovey dovey ;). So anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Everything quieted down for a few days after that. We hunted; We learned from Jasper; We hunted some more. Everything was back to the same routine as usual.<p>

One night though, Jasper pulled all of the newborns together, with some… more than interesting news.

"We have a new enemy."

Everyone bristled at those words. Its what we've been trained for. Its what we were all anticipating.

Next to me, Michael nudged my arm. My lips turned up at his excitement, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Damien smile.

Across the room however, I saw Drew shuffle his feet nervously.

My eyes slid back to watch Jasper pace back and forth. He was telling us about the opposing army, explaining their weaknesses, pointing out their strengths. But my mind wouldn't focus on those words. I was more worried about Drew.

He was freaked about what was going to happen.

I supposed every newborn gets the same anxious butterflies before their first battle. I certainly had had them. It was almost… human to be nervous. It kept us on edge, on our guard. It was what kept us alive.

Drew's eyes met mine, right before he quickly looked away and folded his hands behind him.

"Jackie?"

I realized Jasper had fallen quiet, and he was staring at me, patiently waiting. I looked around in panic, then back at him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

I heard a snicker, yet another wolf-whistle, then some chortles. I gritted my teeth, staring down Jasper to keep my gaze from drifting.

"I was saying." He said with a sly smile. "was that you, Marco, Will, Drew, and Damien will be sneaking into their camp. You all are the fastest, and I need you to pick out a vampire to bring back here."

"Any in particular?" I asked.

"That's where your specialties come in. I need someone who knows a lot. Someone who's close to the leader."

I nodded.

"Good." He said, turning away from me to continue pacing. "I expect you to head out tomorrow night. Tonight, I want you to go hunting; you'll need as much energy as possible."

The five of us nodded.

"Then go."

Not listening to another word, I followed the other boys out of the barn. Michael waved Damien and me off, then turned back to listen to Jasper's continued speech.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready for this?"<p>

Drew shifted at my side. I could tell his question was directed to me, so I shook my head softly.

"Good. Neither am I."

He looked around nervously, his teeth grazing over his bottom lip. It was the night we were to stake out the army's camp and pick out someone to use for knowledge. We were standing just outside the woods, waiting on Jasper's signal to head out. Damien and Marco were talking next to a tree, and Will was leaning against another. They all were pretty calm, well at least from what I could tell. Ever since I threw up the barriers around my mind when we first found Drew, I've been careful as to tearing them down, for any reason. I just hoped I'd be able to get through this.

"It won't be too bad." I said, more of a reassurance to myself than him. "He wouldn't send us out alone if it was."

Drew seemed to follow my reasoning, and he nodded his head. "Mmhmm." He mumbled, but nonetheless he shifted again.

"We'll be alright." I said again. I touched his shoulder gently, and he lifted his head to stare at me. "I've been through things like this before. Heck, I've been through worse." I gave a shaky laugh, and I saw him crack a smile.

"You don't think this is too risky?" He asked, his smile fading slightly.

"I do." I said slowly. "But I've been here for a really long time. I may not like Jasper, but I _do_ trust him as a leader.

"Ok then." Said Drew. "And I trust you-" -I shot him a curious glance- "-well I think I trust you," He corrected. "so I guess I trust him too."

"Yeah." I acknowledged, completely flattered. "So we'll be fine." I gave him another smile, a _genuine_ smile.

From under the tree, Damien and Marco fell quiet, their eyes suddenly on someone behind me. I turned around, watching Jasper as he approached.

"You all know the plan: get in, find a vampire, get out."

We nodded simultaneously.

"The camp is about 55 miles that way." He pointed off in a general direction in the woods. "Their camped out in an abandoned ranch. Be careful, and don't be seen."

Another round of nods.

"I knew I could count on you. So tomorrow night? At the latest?"

"Sounds good to me." Will said.

"Good. I'd go now. I'll see you soon. Don't let me down."

Damien was the first to shoot off into the woods, and one by one, we followed.

It was an easy mission: simple and to the point. He trusted in us to achieve our goal, so who were we to argue against that?

* * *

><p><strong>So as the intro to what's going on, I hope it was ok. Kinda short, I know, but I PROMISE the next chappie will be longer. (It's kinda late anyways, but I wanted to at least get <em>something<em> in) Remember, leave your replies! :) Love from Jay. **


End file.
